Waxing
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *FrUK cute funny one-shot* Francis thinks Arthur is getting a bit too hairy, so he decides to give him a little pampering session, only he doesn't inform Arthur of the catch. For Copperbell111 x (Rated K just to be safe).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Happy birthday, Copperbell111!~ It's a few hours early but by the time you read it, hopefully it will be the right time.**

 **Side note: This is based on an rp idea between Copperbell111 and I although we haven't gotten around to rping it yet, so please enjoy this funny little story~**

* * *

 **Waxing**

The bedroom was a tranquil scene in the mid-morning, with the open window allowing a subtle breeze to stir the curtains that parted to let a warm morning glow illuminate the room. The light fell upon a naked, slumbering figure, covered only partly by the white duvet that had somehow worked its way off him during the night.

A disturbance entered the room in the form of a smiling Frenchman, with stunning blue eyes and golden hair styled to perfection – he had obviously woken up earlier than his husband and seized the opportunity to be the first one in the bathroom.

" _Bonjour, cheri_ ~" Francis chirped, pressing a kiss to the sleeping man's temple, and soft blue eyes met sleepy green as his husband cracked an eye open.

"Mm…what time is it?" the man asked sleepily, shifting in the bed.

"It is after ten, Art'ur." The Frenchman gave a smile and kissed his husband properly, coaxing him into waking up as the Englishman was never one for mornings.

Arthur hummed and returned the sleepy smile, enjoying the affection as in the five years they had been married, Francis did not wake him up like this very often.

"You're awfully affectionate this morning…" the Englishman observed as he stretched a little in the bed, watching as Francis set up some unidentifiable bottles on the bedside table, and he raised a bushy eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you planning?"

Francis only smiled. " _Quoi_? I cannot pamper my husband every once in a while?~" he purred, removing the duvet and letting his gaze rest on Arthur's naked form a moment before perching on the edge of the bed and grinning. "Lay on your front, _cheri._ I will massage you _, oui_?"

Arthur blinked. This was something that happened very rarely, but who was he to complain about it?

Obediently, Arthur rolled onto his front, his arms folded under his pillow as he peered up at Francis.

The Frenchman selected one of the bottles, squeezing some of the liquid into his palm and then rubbing his hands together, before beginning to massage his lover with deft fingers.

Arthur let out a groan almost instantly, as it felt so good. "I always say you have magic hands, love~" he flirted a little, closing his eyes.

" _Oui_ , you know that better than most~" came the equally flirtatious response as Francis worked at relieving all the tension from Arthur's muscles, and he found all the right places, coaxing out every knot of tension Arthur had until the Englishman was putty in his hands.

"My God, Francis..." he sighed, smiling lazily and opening his eyes again to watch Francis wash his hands in a bowl of water, before selecting a different bottle and again squeezing the liquid into his palm, this time applying the liquid to Arthur's legs.

Arthur didn't know what it was but it felt good to have Francis' hands on him, and so he closed his eyes again, almost asleep.

He did not grow suspicious at all when he felt something warm being applied to his legs, and then he felt Francis pat over the same place on one of his legs, and hummed sleepily, his eyes still closed. "Hmm….what is that, love?"

There was no response from his Frenchman, but all of a sudden Arthur felt a horrifically painful tearing sensation, and he cried out in pain, bolting upright and staring at Francis. His treacherous husband had a devilish grin on his handsome features, holding what looked like some paper with Arthur's leg hair on it.

"What the hell?!" Arthur squeaked in a _very_ unmanly fashion, cowering on the bed and then inspecting his leg, seeing a horrible bare patch on his lower leg, whereas the rest of his leg was hairy.

Francis laughed and rolled his eyes. " _Mon dieu,_ you are such a baby!~" he teased.

"Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland, what the hell have you done to my leg?" Arthur demanded, fuming at his smirking husband.

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. "You are too hairy _, mon cher_ – I thought you could do with waxing it~"

Arthur paled; not at the fact that Francis had waxed a rectangle of his leg hair, but at the promise that Francis intended to wax both legs in their entirety.

"No!" was all he could muster in protest, hiding under the duvet now.

Francis crossed his arms. "Do you want to have a strange bald patch on your left leg for a month?"

Arthur paused, silent.

Of course, he knew Francis was right, but Arthur really didn't fancy being mercilessly tortured by his ruthless husband.

"Yes." He lied, pouting a bit.

Francis sighed, putting the waxing kit down and crawling onto the bed, using his puppy-dog eyes that had a ninety-eight percent success rate in getting Arthur to do whatever he wanted. Arthur hid under the covers.

"Come on, _cheri_ …" Francis purred, snaking under the duvet and pecking his husband's lips. "I don't want to feel your hairy legs every time we make love…"

"You're not waxing my legs." Arthur mumbled, cuddling the duvet in protection. Francis stared at him and sighed.

"Very well, _mon amour_. I promise I will not wax you…" he didn't seem done though, and Arthur peered at him suspiciously.

"Really?" the Englishman probed, and then wished he hadn't.

" _Oui_ , I don't want to make you uncomfortable~" Francis smiled and pecked his lips again, and stayed close, purposefully purring against his lips. "Of course I cannot possibly make love with your legs so hairy…so I guess we are going to remain celibate from now on, _oui_?"

Arthur froze, knowing his evil husband had clearly thought this through.

"What? But…Francis – " he whined, reaching for him but Francis pulled back, getting off the bed and beginning to collect up the bottles with a sigh.

Arthur crawled out sheepishly from under the duvet, tentative. "You don't mean that, do you?" he almost pleaded.

Francis didn't answer, hiding a smirk as he knew very well how to play his husband. He had had years of experience.

"Francis? Love? Darling…" Arthur got up too, wrapping his arms around Francis' waist from behind in a hug, pressing sweet kisses to the back of the Frenchman's neck and nuzzling him.

Francis knew he had won, but he feigned ignorance. " _Oui?_ "

"…I'll do it. I'll let you wax my legs just this once, okay?" Arthur mumbled against his back, and Francis gave a grin, not giving Arthur a chance to change his mind as he turned and pushed Arthur onto the bed, getting the wax ready again.

"I knew you would make the right choice~" Francis teased, applying more wax and then dabbing a sheet on top, letting it rest for a bit.

Arthur sighed and nibbled his lower lip. "Could you do it gently though?" he asked meekly.

"Of course, of course~" Francis purred, before ripping the sheet off in the least gentle manner.

Arthur shrieked. "Francis! That hurt!" he whimpered, and his husband heaved a sigh.

"You are such a wimp~ You know I do this all the time?" Francis grinned and met Arthur's gaze. " _Et_ you always say the French are weak – so what does that make you, _mon amour_?~"

The fake sweet tone made Arthur bristle and he displayed a classic 'stiff upper lip'. "Fine – it's not even that bad." He lied stubbornly, letting Francis wax both legs and using all his willpower not to cry.

It was the longest twenty minutes of Arthur's entire life, and once Francis was finished he grinned and kissed Arthur's right knee affectionately.

"There, that was not so bad, was it?~" he teased, and Arthur let out a growl.

"I hate you." The Englishman pouted, rubbing his sore legs that were now as smooth as silk. He hated to admit it, but he kind of liked it.

"Non, you love me~" Francis grinned and began packing the bottles away, but Arthur stopped him.

"Wait – it's my turn."

" _Quoi_?" Francis blinked at him in confusion, but Arthur grinned and undid Francis' shirt, exposing his chest that was covered in fair hair.

Francis paled. " _Non_ – Art'ur you can't…!"

Arthur only grinned, grabbing the waxing kit, and Francis screamed as he advanced.

Revenge was indeed sweet.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of Arthur's reaction to waxing? And what about when the tables are turned?**

 **This is just a little one-shot for Copperbell111's birthday tomorrow which I thought would be nice to do~**

 **But thank you for reading, please review and let me know if you enjoyed it!~**


End file.
